The field of the invention is amusement rides. Various forms of amusement rides have been used for many years in amusement or theme parks. These include traditional rides such as roller coasters, round rides and water rides. Over the last several years, so-called dark rides having ever more sophisticated technology and effects have been developed. Dark rides generally have ride vehicles carrying one to several passengers or riders through one or more scenes or rooms. The scenes typically have themed ride effects or elements, props, animated figures, projected images, and other ‘show effects’ that enhance the ride experience. The ride vehicles may travel along a fixed track, guide way, trough, or other mechanically or electrically limited path. Alternatively, the ride vehicles may be guided by on board or external computers or control systems. These alternative designs may use, for example, global or other positioning systems, laser guidance, wire guided, or optical systems. Since not mechanically limited in these cases, the vehicle path can be easily changed or varied.
The themed ride effects or elements are traditionally placed in areas adjacent to the vehicle path. Many dark rides strive to create a ‘temporary suspension of reality’, with the riders temporarily convinced that they are in the fictional environment made up of the ride elements (e.g., scenery, props, special effects, animated or robotic figures, projected or lighting effects, etc.) Of course, the ability to actually achieve this result is necessarily limited by the rider's prior knowledge that they are, in fact, participating in an amusement ride and not in a ‘real’ event.
Accordingly, there is a need for new ride elements that play psychologically to the rider's perception of reality, and that provide more dramatic, realistic, personal, and thrilling ride experiences. Until now, most efforts by ride designers have been directed to increasing the impact and proximity (or perceived proximity) of off-board ride elements that the riders see, hear, or smell. More recently, some rides have included on-board visual and sound effects. However, tactile effects have been generally limited to the motion of the amusement ride vehicle itself, and to low frequency sound effects. Accordingly, a need exists for on-board tactile stimulation of riders to better provide for a suspension of reality effect and to enhance the overall ride experience.